Her
by paperplanes00
Summary: It was her. It was always her. Draco Malfoy fell head over heels for Hermione Granger the moment he set eyes on her. Hermione Granger thought he was an egotistical bastard the moment they first spoke. What will come of their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** This is my first fic so please feel free to review any feedback to help me improve. Also this fanfic isn't like those Head Boy/Girl falling in love or marriage law bullshit, it's completely different. This fanfic also doesn't follow the books much and the characters are OOC, anything that isn't mentioned hasn't happened. Keep that in mind.

 **Chapter 1**

It was a disgustingly sunny day on which Draco Malfoy bid his parents goodbye and got on the Hogwarts Express for his 6th year. He quickly found an empty cabin and lifted his trunk onto the luggage rack above. He then proceeded to sit by the window and wait for the train to depart. Shortly after, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini climbed into the cabin and sat themselves down. Pansy immediately clung onto Draco's arm and batted her eyes at him.

"Drakie, how was your summer? Did you get any of my letters? You didn't respond to any of them." Pansy asked.

Draco did indeed get Pansy's letters, all 241 of them. They were now sitting in his fireplace as ashes.

"No I didn't get any letters. Must have been blown away or sent to the wrong address. You know how owls are these days." Draco lied smoothly.

Pansy pouted and straight away went silent. He could see Blaise trying to hold in his laughter, red in the face, out of the corner of his eye. The rest of the train ride went by with games of exploding snap and trading of chocolate frog cards.

"Welcome back students! Hopefully you all had a great break and are ready to once again start on a year of learning. Now before you all start eating, I would like to introduce a new transfer student" Dumbledore announced. A girl with a mane of wild, brown curls and glasses entered the Great Hall from a side door and stood beside Professor Dumbledore.

"Her name is Hermione Granger and she is starting her 6th year. Hermione was sorted beforehand and was sorted into Gryffindor. I hope you all make her feel welcome." Dumbledore said.

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as Hermione walked down and sat an empty seat. Draco's eyes followed her from the teacher's table all the way to the Gryffindors. He couldn't figure out why he felt so drawn to her. A poke in the shoulder drew him out of his daze.

"Did you see that transfer girl's hair? It looked like a disaster. And what's up with her nerdy glasses?" Pansy giggled.

Draco had the sudden urge to tell Pansy to shut up, instead he said "God I know right. Goyle has more fashion sense than her". At this both Pansy and Blaise bursted out in laughter while Goyle playfully punched his arm. However, Draco wanted to take back what he said instantly. For the rest of the feast Draco kept his eyes trained on the new transfer. He watched her as the two most insufferable boys in the year tried to befriend her; Harry Potter with his gaggle of fans trying to talk to him and Ron Weasley, with his freckles.

The thought of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley becoming friends with Hermione Granger irked him somehow. Well whatever, these silly feelings will go away sooner or later, thought Draco. Boy, how wrong he was.

He looked back at the Gryffindor table only to find a pair of brown eyes staring back.

Hermione Granger walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Immediately two boys tried to talk to her, one with dark, messy black hair and one with a mop of bright orange it would of put a traffic cone to shame.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you", the dark haired one said, "and this is Ron Weasley". He gestured to the red head.

"Hi. Nice to meet you too" Hermione replied. She immediately started making up stories for the two boys she'd just met in her head; a habit that had formed when her parents both passed away, a way to escape reality.

Harry Potter came from a loving family, wealthy and kind. He secretly had generations of Pygmy Puffs hidden away in his room, each of which he named and loved. It was his secret obsession. Then one day, Ron Weasley spotted his collection through the window of Harry's bedroom and thus their friendship begun. It was mostly based on the factor that his secret would be kept and so they formed a Pygmy Puff club. This was the story Hermione came up for the two boys, she bit the inside of her cheek to stop laughing when one of them mentioned Pygmy Puff.

Hermione looked around the hall and spotted a boy with platinum blonde hair sitting with the house known as Slytherin. She began a story for him, starting with how had slain a dragon and the poisonous blood bleached his hair to that colour permanently, when their eyes met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** I will try and upload twice a week, on the Saturday and Sunday.

 **Chapter 2**

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at the blonde boy looking at her. He quickly looked away but Hermione added something new to her story about him; he was pretty cute.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

With the help of Harry and Ron, Hermione's newly found friends, the trio made their way down through the labyrinth of the dungeons for Potions with the oh-so-lovely Professor Snape. They found the rest of the class, both Slytherin and Gryffindor, lined up outside the classroom waiting for the teacher. A swish of fabric caught the attention of the class, and Professor Snape materialised in front of them.

"Enter", Snape drawled. The students filed into the classroom in an array of black, red and green. "As you all know, we have a new transfer student. Miss Granger, you will be partnered up with Mr Malfoy", Snape said once the class was seated. Groans erupted from the Sytherins and snickers came from the Gryffindors. Hermione Granger, bushy haired and glasses, sat down in the empty seat beside Draco Malfoy with a look of pure indifference.

This seemed to annoy Draco, even more so were the apologetic looks Weasley kept sending to Granger.

"Today you shall be brewing the Draught of the Living Dead. Ingredients are in the store cupboard and the instructions are on the board", Snape waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the board behind him in neat scrawl, "When you are done, place a vial with your potion in it up the front. You have 2 hours. Begin."

The sound of chairs scraping on stone filled the room as the students began to collect their ingredients.

"I'm assuming that you have some sort of idea on how to brew the potion, Granger?" Malfoy said.

"Yes, I do. So there's no need to use that condescending tone that you reserve for your girlfriend over there", Hermione gestured to Pansy with a smirk on her face, "I went to school in America and they had an extension class so you don't need to worry about getting our cauldron blown up in our faces."

"Malfoy" she added.

The rest of the class went by smoothly, with Draco chopping up and measuring ingredients and Hermione adding them in and stirring. That was until Pansy opened her mouth and nothing good ever happens when Pansy tries to say something intelligent.

"So what family are you from, Granger? I don't recall there being any Grangers on the pureblood list of families." Pansy asked.

"It's because there isn't. I'm not pureblood, instead I'm muggleborn." Hermione answered.

Immediately the vial that Draco was holding for Hermione to pour the potion in dropped and smashed. He cradled his hand like it had been burned.

"You're a mudblood?" Draco spat.

The classroom went silent.

"I just said that didn't I?" Hermione answered. A look of realisation dawned on her face. "Ahhh. So you're one of those prejudiced, pureblood bastards." She chuckled and left to find another vial to hand in the potion with a new story in mind; one that involved a certain blonde Slytherin burning in the depths of hell.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As the bell rang for the end of class and the student quickly packed away their things, not wanting to spend another moment in the cold, dreary classroom.

Hermione found Harry and Ron waiting for her outside the classroom. They started walking to their next class.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Ron asked. "That git Malfoy called you something pretty awful back there."

"By the way, you handled it like a total badass" Harry added.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, I'm fine. There were a lot of people like him at my old school in America. I learned to deal with it. Besides, petty insults aren't the end of the world."

"By the way, why did you transfer here if you were studying magic in America?" Harry asked.

"When my parents found out about my magic they wanted nothing to do with me. They thought I was some demon creature coming back to haunt them of their sins or some other bullshit. So they sent me to live with my aunt in America. I studied magic there but she became sick at the start of last year. So she sent me here, to Britain, with the intention of sending me back to my parents because she couldn't take care of herself, even more so me. But I explained things to Professor Dumbledore and he allowed me to stay on my own in a room down in Hogsmeade for the holidays." Hermione answered.

"Oh. Uh, I'm sorry for bring that up. It must've been painful to talk about" Harry apologised.

"Oh no, not at all. What's happened has happened. I'm not ashamed of it and to be frank, it's made me stronger. So don't worry about it." She flashed a smile before entering the Defence of the Dark Arts classroom.


End file.
